


Kiss Me Thru The Phone

by BelleRaev



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pain Kink, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: On a scale between one to ten of stupid ideas that Nicky’s had and executed - this was definitely an eleven, but, well… he was desperately in need of release or he would surely murder his boss in the morning.“Hey stranger, having trouble sleeping?”The voice on the phone is deep, accented, and husky with sleep and causes Nicky to pull the phone from his ear to look at the time. ‘2:45’ it reads in small white print and Nicky feels a wave guilt.He sometimes forgot that normal people had normal sleep schedules.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 40
Kudos: 259





	Kiss Me Thru The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at this fandom staple by filling this prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5880.html?thread=1968888#cmt1968888
> 
> And yes I did have to name it that. How could I not?

On a scale between one to ten of stupid ideas that Nicky’s had and executed - this was definitely an eleven, but, well… he was desperately in need of release or he would surely murder his boss in the morning.

“Hey stranger, having trouble sleeping?”

The voice on the phone is deep, accented, and husky with sleep and causes Nicky to pull the phone from his ear to look at the time. ‘2:45’ it reads in small white print and Nicky feels a wave guilt.

He sometimes forgot that normal people had normal sleep schedules.

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t realize the time, never mind –“

Nicky says ready to hang up and find other means of release but gets interrupted.

“No, It’s alright. We’re already talking. Why don’t you tell me your name”

The man on the other end of the line said casually.

“Nicky” he says without thinking then regrets it. People probably use their fake names for these things. But then again, he already gave his credit card information so what’s the point of lying about his name now.

“That’s cute. What’s it short for?”

The man continued and Nicky is genuinely taken by surprised. Usually people just assumed and then he had to correct them.

“Nicolò” He says and settles back into the pillows to let his eyes roam the ceiling. He had been sitting awkwardly on the bed until than. Unsure of what position he needed to be in to do this.

“Nice to meet you Nicolò,” the man on the phone said and it sounded sincere enough to calm him. As far as phone sex lines go, this is less anxiety inducing than he expected it to be.

“What’s kept you up so late Nicky?” The voice continued and Nicky couldn’t help noticing he didn’t give a name in return. He wanted to ask but wasn’t sure if he was allowed.

“Deadlines” He says instead and ignores his curiosity, “the time just got away from me as it does” Nicky answers and crosses his legs at the ankles.

His body started to ease more into the mattress. He still felt as if he was tied into knots but the man’s voice was smoothing and his tone lulled him to comfort.

“Did you meet your very time consuming deadlines?” The man asked and the smooth timbre of his voice causes Nicky’s eyes to close as it washes over him.

“Yes” it’s all he says as he’d rather listen to the other speak.

“Hm… Good boy Nicky” the man continues with a hum and Nicky feels a warmth bloom in his chest and cheeks as his eyes open. It really shouldn’t affect him so much but it’s been a very long time since he indulged that side of himself.

There’s a heavy breath that hangs on his tone when he answers “Thank you”, and the heat formed inside him begins to spread.

“Oh,” the voice said with a pause, “You like being a good boy?” The other asks and his sleep sinewed voice takes an erotic tone that floods Nicky to the swelling in his groin.

He feels embarrassed. He doesn’t remember being this easy.

“Is this usually how this goes?” Nicky asks instead of answering because he needed a distraction from being so turned on so quickly.

This stranger managed to touch on one of his most intimate secrets in under five minutes and he needed to process that. A part of him knew he was being ridiculous. What kind of person called a phone sex line but then got embarrassed when sex got involved. Him apparently.

“Sometimes,” the man on the line answers and Nicky hates that the lewd tone in his voice is still present, “some people like to jump right in, others like to be coaxed into it.”

He finishes and a silence forms between them as he gives Nicky time to answer.

Nicky doesn’t and the quiet lingers as he listens to the other man’s soft breaths and tries to calm the heat in his veins with reminders that he’s too old to be on a hairpin trigger.

“Would you like to be rewarded for being such a good boy?” The voice fills in the prolonged silence and Nicky releases a huff of air that he’s sure is heard.

He desperately wants to say yes but forces himself to stay quiet purely out of whatever remains of his dignity.

“Has it been a long time since someone gave you a treat Nicky?” The other man asks and Nicky inhales deep and stifles the sound in his throat.

“Yes” he answers barely a whisper and purses his lips in shame.

“That’s not fair. A good boy like you should have someone to give you what you deserve.” The man says sounding so sinful that Nicky bites his tongue to keep from moaning.

He uncrosses his ankles and tilts his head to peer down the length of his body and there was absolutely no going back now; not if his prick had anything to say about it.

“Nicky?” The voice questioned across the line as he sinks his head back against the pillow,

“Yes. I’m sorry. I’ve never done this before” Nicky answers and cards fingers through his hair to push away from the sweat accumulating on his forehead.

“Don’t be sorry sweetheart, you’re doing great.” The voice reassures him and it only causes more arousal instead of comfort.

“Do you want me to slow down?” The other asked with concern and Nicky’s shaking his head before he answers,

“No. This is… good. K-Keep going. Please.” his words catches and his eyes close again as he resigns himself to his fate.

“Whatever you want sweetheart, you’ve earned it”

Try as he might, Nicky can’t hold back the whimper that escapes him at that and he throws his arm over his face. Half to have something to muffle his mouth into and half to keep his hand away from his very stiff prick.

It twitched against the cotton of his pajama pants and the friction was torturous.

“You sound beautiful darling” the other supplied over the phone and Nicky exhales into the crook of his elbow,

“Thank you” he answers with a rough whisper.

“I’ll only tell you the truth sweet boy,” the voice starts and Nicky can’t find it in him to wonder how true that is if this is a service. Truthfully he’d mostly forgotten about that part when the other man started pushing his buttons.

The decision had been made that yes, he actually was that easy.

“How would you like to be rewarded?” The man asks and Nicky groans into his arm before answering, “Fuck me” he makes out like a secret and there’s a low intake of air out of the speakers.

“I’d love to sweetheart,” the other answers, “You’ve been so good, I’m dying to give you my cock”

Nicky groans into his arm again, his hips pumping forward and staining the front of his pants with pre-come.

“You sound so gorgeous Nicky, are you in bed?” The other asks and Nicky nods before remembering the other man can’t see him, “Yes.” He answers, voice officially strung on the fire running through him.

“Are you naked for me sweetheart? I want to see all of you spread out for me”

Nicky sets the phone on his pillow to take off his shirt lightning fast and fling it across the room. The pants were harder as the pull against his erect cock made him groan and stutter. He kicked them off the bed just the same and lied back naked and sweating against his sheets.

“Okay, yes. I’m naked” Nicky says panting like he exhausted himself when he picks up the phone again.

“You’re so good sweetheart, are you hard for me?” The other asks in an understatement to the throbbing in his prick.

“Yes” Nicky answers fisting the sheet to keep from reaching for his member, “Yes, I’m so hard. I’m - It’s leaking.” He finishes, shutting his eyes tight.

“You make a vision Nicky,” the other man starts, “Will you try it for me? I want to lick the taste from your lips”

Nicky moans, hips thrusting into the air and his breath escaping him sharply, “Yes” he answers choking on the sound and finally getting a hand on himself.

“Yes…” he groans out low and desperate at the relief of having something to fuck into as he starts stroking his cock with a loose fist.

“Just a taste sweetheart, don’t come before I’m inside of you” the other man said in response to his panting and hitched sounds and Nicky remembers what he was supposed to be doing.

“Fuck… sorry” Nicky whines, stilling his hips. He pinched back the foreskin between his thumb and forefinger and swipes at the head of his cock to gather the fluid weeping there. Letting go of his hard prick feels like torture but he does it in order to bring his thumb to his lips.

“mmmm” Nicky moans low in his throat, tongue working around the digit and tasting himself, “hmmm” he continues taking his thumb down to the knuckle and pressing in. He desperately wishes he had something else in his mouth. Hard and heavy, weighing down his tongue and making his jaw ache.

“So good Nicky,” the voice on the line answered and Nicky moans again, sucking hard and digging his heels into the mattress.

“You’re so gorgeous sweetheart. I want to claim the taste of you from your mouth, lick all of you until there’s only me. Then kiss across your flesh to take it at the source”

Nicky pulls his hand from his mouth with a whimper to wrap around his cock again as his mind’s eye fill in soft lips and a velvet soft warm mouth sucking him down. “Yes” he breathes, smoothing the fluid over his cock and rutting into his hand,

“You taste divine Nicky, I want to drink you down to the last drop”

“God…” Nicky cries fucking up into his imagined mouth insistently. He was moaning loudly with the pump of his hips. He felt so close already.

“Don’t come sweetheart, I want to feel you first. I want your perfect hole gripping tight and squeezing around me when you do”

“Fuck…” Nicky whines high and pulling off of his cock like it burned, “please hurry up” he says forcing his hand to run up and down his thigh.

“Do you have lube?” Came across the phone.

“No. I mean yes. But I don’t need it” He answers pinching his thigh to back himself off of the ledge,

“I’m big sweetheart, you need a good stretch to take me” the other man answers and Nicky groans at the prospect.

“I don’t need lube. I. um. I like it. The… h-how it feels. And then, and after.” Nicky confesses feeling as timid as when he first started.

“My good boy likes a little pain?” The voice asks in that sinful tone and Nicky is nodding fast as his hips raises again,

“Is that okay?” He asks nervously through a soft moan. He’s been with men where it wasn’t, which was nice in its own way but Nicky was quite aware of what he could handle and what he couldn’t.

“It’s perfect Nicky,” the other says and the curl around his name makes him reach for his cock for a few pulls and a tightening squeeze at the base.

“I don’t think I could be gentle with you sweetheart,” breathless words continue through the speaker, “You’ve made me want you so badly. I just want to hold you down and fuck you until you cry”

Nicky squeezes harder, a whimpered “yes” falling from his lips as he staves off his orgasm, “please. Fuck. I don’t even know your name” the words came out all at once, not at all intentional but Nicky was too far gone to care.

“It’s Joe sweetheart” The other man answers with a hint of amusement and Nicky falls back into the mattress.

“Joe” Nicky repeats running fingers up his chest to tweak at his nipples, “please Joe, I want to feel you all week.” Nicky finishes, pinching hard and moaning into the phone.

“Get your fingers wet for me Nicky, as many as you like” Joe says, his rich voice deepening with a growl and Nicky obliges. He opts for only two and plunged into his mouth, sucking loudly and heaving needy cries around them.

“Just like that darling, You’re going to work them in when you’re done. One by one for me”

Nicky sets the phone near his head, deciding he needs both hands free, and wedges his fluffiest pillow underneath his hip to help with his positioning. He bends his left knee and flattens his foot against the bed for leverage in pushing up.

His fingers are coated with saliva when he pulls them out lewdly and circles his hole with the middle. The first touch feels cold on his overheated skin and Nicky lets out a gasp of surprise.

“Did you start fucking your hole sweetheart?” Joe asks huskily and Nicky bites his tongue with a whimper as he pushes in and his hips pistons up.

He releases a shuddered breath, working the digit all the way through, the saliva coating doing next to thing to help the friction of rough skin against the tight channel.

He’s quiet save some labored puffs of air as he works himself in and out, slowly then climbing in pace as it becomes easier each time.

“You sound so perfect Nicky,” Joe is saying into his ear and sounds just as breathless, “Do another now sweetheart, you’re so good, you’re ready for another”

The sound of him combined with his words has Nicky adding another finger with a whine, eyes closing at the burn of his rim stretching to accommodate.

“Ahh!…” he makes out when he tries to breathe out and there’s a soft muttering in another language through the speaker,

“Keep going sweetheart” Joe says voice heavy with so much want that Nicky is scrambling his free hand across his chest and nipples to keep from pulling at this leaking cock.

He’s unable to keep quiet against the friction as he’s plunging his fingers deep and moving his hips in tandem - his arm becoming sore with the awkwardness of the stretch.

“Feels good darling?” Joe asks and Nicky can hear faint rustling in the background like Joe is moving around.

“Yes” Nicky moans, fingers pushing to the knuckle and prodding for his prostate, “hurts?” Joe asks and there’s the definite catch of his breath that makes Nicky bites his lip and whine a pleased “yes”.

“Talk to me sweetheart,” Joe says with an answering groan just as Nicky finds it and stars explodes behind his eye lids.

He screams out as his upper body bends off the bed and his muscles clench down, “Oh.” he’s gasping coming down from the sudden burst of pleasure and prodding gently at the soft tissue with keening whimpers.

“So gorgeous,” Joe is saying in the speaker and Nicky can hear the frantic slide of skin against skin.

It shoots right through him, “Fuck…” Nicky curses reaching for his own cock and plunging fingers in fast into his sore hole to match the pace of the other man.

“Harder Nicky,” Joe’s tone is gravelly when he speaks and Nicky fucks himself harder on his fingers, cries rising and echoing louder in the darkened room.

“Yes, sweetheart” Joe groans, “hard like that. Want to fuck you hard until your throat is sore and your voice is gone from calling my name”

“Joe” Nicky’s whimpering, his body arched in a tight ball as he works his prostate and his cock wildly, “Please” he cries desperate to break,

“Fuck sweetheart, anything you want” Joe answers rambling, “anything Nicky. You’re so good sweet boy. You can have anything you want. Come for me Nicky. I want my good boy to come on my cock”

Nicky’s flexed to cramping when his orgasm hits - balls pulsing painfully as ropes of thick come shoot up to his chest. His insides clenched so tightly that he leaves his fingers in while he strips his cock raw.

He’s vaguely aware of his loud moaning interspersed with words and Joe’s own “Whatever you want, fuck” grunting in the background when he drops against the mattress and his prick becomes too sensitive to continue tugging on his own.

His hand falls away with heavy breaths and his muscles go slack into the sheets allowing him to pull his cramping wrist free.

There’s labored breathing weaving through the blood rushing in his ears and Nicky lets the tempo lull his eyes close.

**

Naturally he wakes up to his alarm blaring.

Unnaturally, he’s covered with dried semen and there’s an alert on his phone stating his card was refunded. He’s surprised and blushing.

Then he reads a text in Italian from a number he doesn’t recognize saying “I’m flattered. Let’s discuss those very nice things you said”.

Nicky is also very unnaturally late for work that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are loved and appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
